


昨日玫瑰

by niyoo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyoo/pseuds/niyoo
Summary: 表暗｜虐心预警。实际上算无差，含微妙表海的表暗海，加入部分自设因而对原作有略微改动。关于你对我的意义，关于你的离开。
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, 表暗
Kudos: 2





	昨日玫瑰

你离开的那天风很大，风带走了你的声音和温度，只留下了我那后知后觉的寂寞。

“快把他还给我！”我对风如此说道。

“不可以，”风回答，“这是他的请求——忘记曾经、忘记昨日、忘记我。”

当他意识到蝉声已经消亡时夏天实际上已经离开很久。

科隆到东京，中转慕尼黑，最后由JR直抵童实野市，这段漫长旅途中，武藤游戏几乎没怎么合眼，直到列车即将抵达站点时才终于敲完了文档中最后一个字符。游戏合上便携笔记本，并拢右掌用大拇指和食指的关节揉搓眉心试图让自己清醒一些。

他是悄悄回来的，在接到那个人发来的一如既往的公文式冷淡、遣词造句却毫不客套的邮件后，不顾项目截止期限，毅然决然地选择了即使在路上加班也要赶回日本。游戏做好了心理准备以最平淡的过场迎接这一别就是三年的城市，然而当他出站看到那抹亮眼的橘子黄难掩狂喜之情地从人群中晃过时，立刻意识到某人又毫不留情地贩卖了自己的消息。

即使个头比起高中时期又窜高了许多，年龄也由曾经的十六岁变成了二十四岁，城之内不带一丝犹豫地冲向他一把揽过肩膀顺势带着他转圈的势头依旧与年少时无二区别。余光里，田中摊开双手露着无可奈何的笑，克制着自己不去看身后那散发着冷怖气场的海马濑人。

“游戏你这家伙，回来都不和我们说！”城之内一边夸张地哭着一边不住揉着游戏那做着首席游戏设计师不时加班加到黑白颠倒，但竟然还没完全秃掉的头发，丝毫不顾周围路人的惊异目光。

“抱歉……”

游戏被高出自己一头的好友压得直不起身子，他无奈而又快乐地笑着，对自己那出于浅薄考量而没有照顾老朋友们心情的决定而感到愧疚。

海马濑人站在不远处，双手抱臂与他们保持着一定距离，好似在标榜自己即使是亲临现场欢迎故友也要在占地面积上碾压众人。游戏在闲聊间歇中扭头向他望去，两人无声的眼神交流中，含着相似的冷静与克制。

——你还有勇气去尝试吧，游戏？

对武藤游戏来说，真正遥不可及的不是在世界游戏大赛上夺冠也不是做游戏设计师的梦想，曾经他以为那是亚图姆，现在的他确信那是亚图姆。尽管两者之间有着截然不同的含义。

人是这样的动物：不可爱却又惹神怜惜。看不见自己的总是无止境地慕羡着他人，看不见他人的却在菲薄地欺骗着自己。

武藤游戏显然属于前者。

当游戏意识到在战斗之仪中赢得胜利的是自己，而这胜利将把另一个自己送上通往冥界道路的那一瞬，无法控制地双腿瘫软跪倒在地。没有人能够理解那时的他所遭受到的双层打击，甚至连他自己对此也不甚了了。

身体往往比大脑、比心更聪明，也更加了解自己。武藤游戏流着无法用语言赋予含义的泪水，脑海比三月的雪更苍白。隐隐约约中，他似乎触及到了那层若隐若无的东西，缥缈、空虚、冰冷而危险，他下意识制止自己继续跌落，用上了几乎求生般的气力。

他那即将离去的另一半灵魂半跪在他的身旁，按着他的肩对他说：“你一点都不懦弱……你一直拥有不输给任何人的强大，那是叫做‘善良’的强大，是你教会我的，aibo。”

游戏站在亚图姆身后，看着昔日的另一个自己向着敞开的沉重门扉走去，蔓延的光芒渐渐将熟悉的背影一点点吞噬，连同那份他们曾经的荣耀，他听见杏子在身后大声呼喊着亚图姆的名字，他觉得自己在那一刻极不寻常的冷静和清醒。

从这一刻起，他将再也不会躲在“另一个我”的身后，而亚图姆也再也不是任何人的半身。不应该悲伤，泪水和不舍是对这份感情的亵渎；不应该萎靡，停滞或后悔是对那份决意的玷污。

然而，名为情绪的怪兽是如此狡猾。

从王家之谷离开，直到辗转回到童实野，游戏那悲伤的情感始终没有露出一丝马脚，原本担心着他的朋友们看到他表现得如此镇静且坚强，都不禁松了一口气。敏感的游戏能够感觉到自己的朋友们都在试图掩饰，掩饰对那位曾经最亲密的伙伴的离开对不舍，当然，除了海马濑人。这个时候的海马已经开始在心里盘算着如何调动集团的财力和技术把亚图姆从冥界挖回来。

城之内和本田一路因为购买纪念品而闹腾不休，而向来对两人孩子气行为不理不睬的杏子也罕见地加入了其中，心细的貘良一边拉着游戏聊自己过去跟着父亲探索遗迹的故事，一边不时笑看前边闹得不可开交的三人。

他们在龟游戏屋聚到深夜，直到每个人都困倦地睁不开眼睛。送别朋友们后游戏转身回屋，客厅的灯还打开着，座垫和桌游、骰子、杯碟毫无秩序地混杂在一起，但热闹的氛围已经消失了，空荡房间呈现出一种可怕的沉寂，连每件物品旁的阴影也被拉长了许多。

也许这一天注定无法平淡地结束，当游戏让自己倒在床上并心急地试图快速入睡以暂时逃避现实时，突然鬼迷心窍般幻听到那熟悉的声音。

“aibo，这就要睡了吗？”

游戏猛地翻身而起，他看到“另一个我”正撑着腮帮侧躺着，手指玩闹般缠着垂落在眼前的金色鬈发，如往常那般冲自己露出一副百无聊赖的表情。

“你的眼睛好红，怎么了？”那只肤色偏黑的手温柔地向他伸了过来。

游戏惊地不禁屏住呼吸，下一秒冰冷的双手将发烫的双眼捂住——是游戏自己的手。这寂寞来的是如此顽固又如此突然，瘦弱的男孩因痛苦而蜷作一团，用被子裹住自己，试图以此封住不断涌入心底的悲伤。

立在床头的夜灯拉长了放在桌上的黄金柜空荡的影子，夜晚沉默而肆无忌惮地扩张着自己的黑暗领地。堡垒陷落，神魔横行，而游戏那失去另一半灵魂的心从迷失中逐渐恢复真正的痛觉，以他最不情愿的形式。

曾经，武藤游戏用了八天的时间去习惯“另一个我”的存在，而现在，他将用八年去忘记失去“另一个我”的感觉。

当海马濑人在蓝神事件发生四年后又一次亲自找上武藤游戏时，游戏刚刚得到自己梦寐以求的游戏公司的工作邀请。海马集团的社长即使是挖墙脚也要与众不同，他如以往般不打招呼地径直冲进龟游戏屋，当着在场所有人的面气势凌人地说道：“武藤游戏，你要是识相的话就赶紧把这张废纸撕掉！”

“废纸？”游戏迟疑了一下才意识到海马口中的"废纸"指的是自己刚收到的offer。“这可不行啊，海马君。”游戏耐心地试图向海马解释，尽管一旁的城之内坚决要以拳头代表正义。在拼命阻拦冲动的好友并努力组织语言时，游戏突然意识到一个问题。

“海马君怎么知道这件事的？”

“我只是凑巧——”来自勃然大怒的海马。

“其实哥哥他从你参加世界游戏大赛时就一直关注着你了。”站在海马身后的木马友情补充。

被亲弟弟当场戳穿的海马露出一副被鱼骨头卡了脖子的表情，而后在游戏“噗嗤”的充满善意、感动而无奈的纯良无害笑颜下升级为恼羞成怒。

“抱歉，海马君。”游戏收起微笑正色道，“虽然这份工作对你来说不算什么，但对‘我们’来说有特别的意义。”

“我们？”海马狠狠地咬着牙加重强调着这个词，露出一副“与我何干”的表情。

我们。我和“另一个我”。

有的时候，亚图姆会表现得像个没长大的孩子，他不理解游戏为什么要天天抽出不短的时间安安静静坐在书桌前用一根木条在一堆白色的奇怪形状的叶子上写写画画。

找不到正事可干的王就像没有阳光可晒的猫咪，容易寂寞，需要陪伴。

他不是没表达过自己的不满，譬如嘟囔“天天都在写，今天就别干了吧”或是干脆强行夺过身体的主动权，拎起游戏面前那些画着黑色细密符号的东西翻看研究。

“别闹了，另一个我，快让我回去。”游戏站在心之房间冲着不听话的另一个自己大喊。

“就一会儿嘛，要不然你干脆别学了，明天我帮你应付。”亚图姆满不在乎地说，闲不住的右手无师自通地学会了转笔。

“就是因为这样，我的名次就要跌出线了啊！”游戏看起来很不悦，但即便如此他的声音还是如此温柔，“另一个我，马上交换过来。”

亚图姆停下手部动作，意识到今日的情形非同一般。游戏用那与往日相比几乎没有什么不同的可爱的脸下了最后通牒，若不是亚图姆与他心灵相通，真的很难察觉到他那隐藏在平静目光下确确实实的焦虑。

事事都忍让着他人的游戏在某些事情上会离奇的固执，他的软弱之处也正是他的可怕之处，选择绝不伤害他人的他简单、纯真却又深不可测。尽管在外人看来，亚图姆总是强势的那个，说一不二，身体真正的主人武藤游戏则总是懦弱地退居其后，但实际则完全相反。

看着游戏一言不发地将自己弄乱的东西整理好并重新坐下埋头苦写，亚图姆背着手站在一旁，假装看向高处。他假意地清了清嗓子，游戏咬着牙聚精会神地盯着笔记本没有反应，亚图姆倔强地保持着仰头的姿势，目光却止不住地总往旁侧的游戏头上飘。

他开始用力绞手了：先一步自然是食指勾缠住另一只食指，接着大拇指横插进来，最后连小指都闲不住地加入混战。游戏明明一个字也没有写，但就是坐定了不动一动，甚至不给他个心灵回应。

亚图姆等得焦灼难耐，心中的不安如烤箱中的面包发酵一般膨胀。最后他实在忍不住了，大声开口，声音里还带着些许委屈：“aibo，你该不会是生气了吧？”

回答他的是残酷无情的沉默。

亚图姆不再忍耐，他几乎是跳到了游戏的书桌上，像猫一般两只手撑着桌面，脚径直踩在桌子上，腿则是蜷曲着。然后他无比清楚地看到了：他那亲爱的aibo紧闭着双眼，嘴边甚至还在迷迷糊糊中酝酿着涎水组成的泡泡。

——感情他之前的烦闷和紧张完全是自作多情。

“抱歉，下次得想个办法好让自己聚精会神呢……今天就先到这里吧。”游戏蛮不好意思地红了脸。

误打误撞地实现了目的的亚图姆心情极好，登时搬出了百倍的耐心，摆出一副人生导师的架势：“不做不就行了，干嘛要让自己不开心？”

“‘另一个我’应该也会有很多不想做但必须做的事吧？”游戏移动转椅转过身来，向抱着双臂浮在空中的亚图姆发问。

亚图姆含糊其辞：“嗯……大概吧。”心里却意识到自己自从苏醒便几乎只选择想玩的时候才出现。

“在这个世界里，机会总是转瞬即逝的，”游戏说，“所以大家即使心里不情愿也要强迫自己。”

“即使这样我也会选择我自己的方式，我绝不会被他人操控。”亚图姆动情地握紧拳头。

游戏勉为其难地笑了笑，但并没有开口反驳。

“怎么，我说的不对吗？”亚图姆注意到游戏的细微神情。

“不，我觉得这真是非常符合‘另一个我’风格的做法。”

游戏说着微笑着看着亚图姆，后者蛮不好意思地别过了脸，心里的尾巴却因这夸赞而莫名摇摆起来。

“不过在这个世界，选择更多，规则也更多，相比之下自由反而显得少了很多。”游戏看着桌面上摆开的书本深思道，“这并不是坏事，就像是游戏一样，为了保证游戏的公平所以有了规则，而正是因为每个人都遵守着规则，每个玩家都有取胜的机会。我现在所做的，其实也是一场为了取胜的游戏。”

“为此你要得到的这个，叫做分数的东西？”

游戏若有所思地点点头。

“但是完全不好玩嘛。”

深有感触的游戏含泪露出赞同之极的表情。

忽然地，游戏微笑起来，那双紫色的深眸在灯光下异乎寻常得熠熠闪光：“说起来，我还没有和‘另一个我’说过吧，我的梦想。”

“我的梦想。”

十岁的武藤游戏站在讲台上，面对着全班同学颤抖地大声喊道。他用力抓着手中的作文本，呼吸困难，脚下不稳，用仅存的意识试图忽视台下那齐刷刷注视着自己的三十多双眼睛。

“我的梦想是做世界上最棒的game，然后，然后和朋友们一起玩……这就是我的梦想。”

他的双腿僵硬，小腹紧张得直打抽搐，台下鸦雀无声，没有人对他的作文做出反应，而这几乎是最令人窒息的情形。许久，久的让他觉得这停顿就如同他实现梦想的距离般漫长的时间过去后，教室里总算在老师的带动下响起了零星的掌声。

战战兢兢地迈着发软的双腿走下讲台的那段时间里，游戏多么希望有人能对他说一句“我觉得你的梦想不错”之类的话，但没有人这样做。

怀着希望——或者说是执念，锲而不舍地拼起千年拼图的那八年间，武藤游戏身边一直没有什么朋友，以他那软弱而孤僻的性格，没有成为遭受校园欺凌的对象便已很不可思议。于是说不清这梦想中是做game还是拥有朋友更困难。

“另一个我”的出现最初不算是为他带来了朋友而是为他带来了烦恼。

在察觉到自己身上或许有另一个人存在时，游戏最先感到的是害怕。

自己说不定真是一个怪人。如此想着的游戏首先担忧的是好不容易得到的朋友们会因此而疏远自己，然而在产生这一念头后不久，善良而敏感的他就为自己这一瞬自私的想法而感到羞耻。

于是当游戏第一次真正与“另一个我”交流时，所说的第一句话便是：“对不起。”

“真是个怪人。”“另一个我”居高临下地看着这个不安的，与自己如同从同一个模子中刻出来的，但却懦弱地像只小老鼠的家伙毫不留情地评价道。

最开始他们无法交流。游戏不仅无法控制自己对身体的主权，甚至无法得知在意识消失的这段时间里，另一个自己都做了什么，然而善良的他选择了相信另一个自己。凭着直觉，他感觉到这个自己实际上柔软敏感，并且像他一样，另一个自己也渴望着朋友，渴望被接受。尽管这个自己总是拒绝他的接近，紧闭着门扉将自己藏匿在心房最深处，像个没有礼貌的租客不打招呼地住进来——还不交房租。

他们是共享着同一副身体的两个迥然不同的灵魂，但互相都没有察觉到彼此其实紧紧相连。

失忆的亚图姆总是霸道而独断，那孤傲的即使失忆也压不住的王的气焰尽管在妥协之下同意只在必要时间出现，但一旦占据主导便全然不考虑后果。在很久之后他才意识到自己当初的那些行为曾给游戏造成过多大的麻烦，然而游戏却从未抱怨，他总是不言不语默默承担下一切，好似笨拙但无论经受怎样的大风大浪都不会颠覆的船只。

游戏第一次真正看到另一个自己表现出迷茫是他陷入与帕加索斯的决斗时，连续的挫败几乎要打垮他一直以来的自信，也是在那时游戏第一次看到那坚毅的脸上露出孩子式的求助表情。另一个我也许比他所认为的要更脆弱些，因此才会拼命打磨出那层由代表着自尊心和好强心的坚硬硬壳。

“我要保护他。”游戏的心中奇特般地涌现出了这样的感情，连他自己都感到不可思议。也许在不知不觉间，另一个自己的自信和强大感化了他，让他不再总是质疑和否定自己。

他们都在不自觉地模仿着对方，无论是武藤游戏还是亚图姆。

对亚图姆来说，武藤游戏的神秘在于每当他以为自己已经完全了解对方时，却又发现其表现出新的一面。游戏的灵魂远比他自己所察觉到得更加强大坚强，这种强大因为那温柔而温润如玉，只有离得最近的人才能够察觉。

只顾着向前猛冲的人看不到身后的影子，只顾着低着头的影子则看不见真实的自己。也许就是在灵魂相契的那一霎那，他们互融为对方的影和身，说不清是谁最终驾驭着谁，唯一可以明确的是，他们不由自主地被对方吸引、越来越密不可分、越来越相似。

有一段时间，亚图姆迷上了一种game，那是一方蒙上双眼根据另一方给出的提示做动作测试信任度的game。游戏对此并不十分感兴趣，但他还是无条件般地满足着另一个自己的请求，他不懂亚图姆为什么会突然喜欢这类似乎没有什么挑战性的游戏——因为他们每次都会拿到满分。他永远不会知道，亚图姆反常地喜欢上这种game的原因，因为他从不会在game中途违背规则睁开眼睛。

毕竟他不是亚图姆这种作弊狂。

当我要你伸出手时你会伸出手，当我叫你向前走不要停下时你从来不会怀疑，当我趁机俯身偷吻你的时候你会突然微笑，好似已经看穿了我的恶作剧。

致一直陪伴在我身边却触不到的你：

我爱你如同热爱我自己，我渴望你如同渴望生命与死亡，究竟什么时候，我才能真正触碰到你？

他在最终实现了这个愿望，也因此消失在光芒里。

武藤游戏比所有人想象的要更坚强，他的强大像是隐藏在山后的大海，宽广与波涛只有毗邻着他的山懂得。

没能见到亚图姆而心怀不满的海马濑人根据蓝神事件获得的灵感调整了决斗系统后，曾多次邀请武藤游戏来到海马集团并作为测试者与由海马记忆所制造出的“另一个自己”AI对战。说是“邀请”并不太准确，毕竟这绑架头子从来不亲自现身，嘴上说着用“请”，实际则总是派出三两大汉不由分说将游戏架上飞机就走，好似这世界少了他那反派气场就会失去生机。他这行为惹得以城之内为首的大伙异常不满，觉得简直是资本家的赤裸剥削，毕竟海马不仅不给游戏辛苦费不管饭食还令他全年无休。

“你就不能让游戏消停会儿？”城之内替游戏恼得七窍生烟，“你就没有心吗？不知道游戏见到他会——”

“会怎么？”海马不解挑眉，看来他的确没有心。

城之内气得干瞪眼，但当着游戏的面却又不好意思大声把那个会戳伤好友的名字说出。

“我没有关系的。”游戏按住了城之内攥紧的几欲挥出的拳头，摇着头露出淡淡微笑。他转身看向屏幕中居高临下站着的海马，神情坚定地说：“海马君，我跟你走。”

第一次见到那个栩栩如生，如同真人般的亚图姆时，武藤游戏不自觉地伸出手摸了摸自己的胸口，在一旁观战的海马注意到了这一幕但没放在心上。海马不知道的是，游戏在亚图姆出现的瞬间就意识到了眼前这个“亚图姆”的虚假，不是以眼而是以心。站在他的面前，游戏没有心灵相通的感觉，所以无论多么相像，“他”始终不是真正的他。

即使是同一个人，在不同人的记忆中也会呈现出不同的样子，而这不同反过来正说明亚图姆对待他人的不同。眼前的这个王意气风发而急于求胜，总是太过焦急了——所以武藤游戏总能抓住他露出的弱点并在瞬间击败他。开始时海马还场场围观，到后来几乎不管不问了，于是之后的每场对战与其说是测试不如说是系统维护，仅为了测试这幻象是否还保持那最初的锐气。

即将离开童实野时，游戏破天荒地主动请求海马让自己与亚图姆进行一场对战。

战斗与往常没有什么不同，即使游戏刻意放慢了节奏，战斗还是比计划中更早地结束了。离开的传送开启还有一段时间，不知是计算失误还是刻意为之，在结束战斗后，亚图姆并没有像往常一样消失。

一时的鬼迷心窍。

游戏缓步走向亚图姆，尽管在虚拟世界中经历了如此多场对战，但游戏从未接近过亚图姆。当游戏终于走到他面前时，惊讶地发现自己竟然已经比亚图姆要高了。

亚图姆微微仰着头看着游戏，脸上带着他那娴熟的招牌式的自信微笑。游戏感到一股难以控制的心悸，剧痛刺激着神经，他后悔自己的举动，但却无法控制自己又向前迈了一步。现在，他们两个已经靠得很近了，几乎是额抵着额，眼睛对着眼睛。

“我该说对不起吗？”游戏喃喃自语，“但如果是你的话听到又会生气的吧。我知道已经太迟了，但有些事情，当你真正离开之后我才敢开始想象，比如……”

游戏缓缓地低头，吻了吻亚图姆的额头。

留下来，对不起，留下来，留下来吧，留下来……

若把时光刻在碑上，当我想要追寻你时是否就能循着那凹凸的脉络更加精确地到达寂寞？

三年之后，游戏坐在曾经与另一个自己描述的未来里，只不过现实已经残忍地褪去了梦想的外衣。获得成果的那一瞬固然是振奋的，但更多的时间里他焦头烂额、在无尽的代码和bug处理上艰难跋涉。

寂寞有时会在突然的时刻不打招呼地现身，每当他以为自己已经习惯了“真正”一个人时，难以忍耐的思念便从四面八方向他袭来。幸而的是，他总是很忙，要学习和处理的东西总是那么多，他没有理由也没有时间去伤感。

但有时游戏仍会突然地想起亚图姆。如果他还在，估计会直接把眼前这些让他烦闷不已的东西统统扔开，拉着他说：“aibo，干脆和我决斗一场吧！”

真是完完全全的孩子式的处理方法呢，另一个我。游戏想着想着不由自主地面露微笑。

可惜，我已经是个不由自主的大人了。

产品发布会后有媒体来采访他，抓住他之前所做的演讲中提到的“再无法相见的挚友”，试图挖掘一丝可以打在杂志头条上的爆料。

“抱歉因为一些原因，我需要对此保持沉默，”游戏说，“但我可以肯定地说，没有他就没有现在的我。”

海马集团，董事长办公室。

“海马社长今日不接待客人。”

“劳烦将见面时间推迟吧。”

“不好意思我不能透露，海马社长今天一天都不在。”

……

看着忙成一团的木马，坐在一旁的游戏心里不禁生出愧疚感，他看向盘着二郎腿坐在沙发上品着茶面不改色的海马，有些不安地转了转手中的茶杯。

“海马君还是先处理公司的事情吧，合作的事情也还需要再商讨……”

“木马，你先去帮我应付一下W先生。”海马径直打断了游戏的话。

游戏尴尬地笑笑。眼前的海马还是他所熟悉的那个海马，凛冽、独断，执着地令人敬佩……乃至羡慕。正因为如此，海马濑人才能一而再再而三地开拓出世人难以想象出的奇迹，无论前方有怎样的怪物阻挠。

木马会意地跳下椅子，忧心忡忡地看了眼哥哥阴郁的神情后挥手和游戏再见，游戏用微笑回应了他。木马的身影很快消失在门后，偌大的房间里只剩下了游戏和海马两人。

“你还执着于找寻他啊，海马君。”

游戏说着，伸手将茶杯放在一侧的圆桌上。下一秒，突然迫近的威压令游戏的身体条件反射地打了个颤，海马似他那侍仆青眼白龙般带着青蓝的凛光昂着细挺的脖，以不容反驳的气势向游戏扑来。他用那只冰冷而修长的手用力攫住游戏衬衫的硬领，另一只手则狠狠掐住游戏的手臂，让游戏几乎无法动弹。

“说！游戏！你为什么拒绝我？！”海马咆哮道。

面对那双喷着蓝色火焰的眼睛，游戏并不感到慌张。他镇定自若地看着海马，不动声色，眼睛里似乎还带着半分沉静的微笑。他与海马对视着，突然地，他从这双与自己对视的眼睛以及传达及身的颤抖中发觉到了什么。

“海马君，”游戏诧异道，“莫非你其实是为了我？”

海马的神色突变，他猛地松开游戏，拂衣转身。

“海马君，”游戏揉着酸痛的手臂站起身，目光追着海马的背影，“真的很抱歉，但我不会改变自己的心意的。”

海马焦躁地在落地窗边踱步，他那暴怒神情让人觉得他仿佛下一秒就会怒而破窗跳下楼去，但他并没有那么做，他一边走着一边努力试图平复自己的怒气，喉咙深处发出龙啸般的怒吼。

“最想见到他的人不应该是你吗，游戏，我不明白，你是因为怕了吗所以才拒绝我？”

“不是。”游戏摇了摇头。

“是你不相信我开发出的产品吗？你不愿意与我合作，你不愿意被我帮助吗？还是说你根本不接受我的——”

“不，都不是。”这也许是游戏第一次打断海马的话。

“游戏，”海马彻底无奈了，他的声音与其说是愤怒不如说是绝望，他站定，用着自己也厌恶的近乎哀求的声音说道，“你难道不想回到过去改变那一天吗？”

“是的。”游戏笑了笑，尽管脸上带着歉意，但回答却坚定异常。

“那你为什么还回来？”海马大叫。

“因为我要把这个决定亲口告诉你。”游戏回答。

海马沉默了，他眼神空洞，望着游戏干涩地张合着双唇，但却什么也没有说。他的表情异常疲惫，好似已经被抽尽了全身气力。

“谢谢你，海马君。”游戏说道，“原谅我的任性，但我和他的决意是不可改变的。”

他们总是这样，无论哪一个游戏都是如此，毫不留情地否定他所偏执认定的一切，用他们那令人讨厌的、耀眼到令人心烦的意志瓦解他、试图同化他。于是他拼尽全力去否定、去反抗他们，与他们为敌，向他们宣战，然而他却无法否认，每一次的交锋都为自己注入了新的力量，仿佛源源不断的光，令他上瘾，令他难以舍弃这孽缘。

“哼。”海马冷冷地凝视着游戏，以他那惯常的居高临下的姿态，“武藤游戏，你果然令我讨厌。”

游戏笑了。

“现在我们可以谈一谈合作的项目了吧？”

“当然。”

八年前，他站在王家之谷看着那颗曾经属于自己的心如落日坠入浩渺的黄色汪洋；八年里，他感受寂寞与漫漫长夜，时而堕入惘然时而彻悟豁达；八年后，他坦荡接受过去并最终发现那颗心从未消失而是早已化为另一种方式陪伴自己。

两心同体，异体同心。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> “我喝着下午三点钟的咖啡/阳光里有风的影子/我的心里想着你/宝贝，我只想着你”  
> 这是最初放在前言的句子，本篇便是以这一莫名其妙的突然跳进脑海的情绪起首，并在放任这种情绪蔓延的情况下写了个很无力的故事。最后算是尝试着以此探讨了一下自己心目中的三人主要是表暗的关系，感谢阅读。


End file.
